Alpha changing
by katiebsteggs
Summary: When Edward leves, Bella meets someone that would change her life. Is it for the good ot the bad?
1. Chapter 1

Preface:

I had many dreams before I met Edward. HE tried to destroy me. Then I met HIM. He saved me. My imprint. My life. My everything.

* * *

Soooooo? How'd you like it? Please review.

P.S. Stephine Meyer ownes everything. I just own the ideas and the stuff you dont recognize from her books.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:He left – Bella's P.O.V.

I knew he wasn't my soul mate, yet still I loved him. I pondered the past, my past, as my first love walked away.

"I don't love you anymore," he said," It'll be like I was never here." I had replayed these words over and over, more times than I would care to admit, as I walked. I knew I couldn't get lost, but the trail could stay unfound for hours.

I had to figure out what was happening, Everything inside me was changing. I could feel my soul calling out to… to something.

I was so deep in thought I tripped, and so surprised I fell. As I hit the dirt, I heard a pop which couldn't be heard without super-human hearing. I heal faster than humans and most super-natural being, but breaking and ankle hurts like the dickens. I decided to relax and wait for my dad or whoever was coming to find me.

I remembered my fourteenth birthday, the same day I had changed, shifted, morphed or whatever you wish to call it. The expression on my dad's face was hilarious when he came home to a pure white bunny instead for his fourteen year old daughter. We had a barbecue that night and he told me the stories.

'That's it,' I thought, 'I'll meet my soul mate, my imprint, tonight.'

The stories my father spoke of told of a time about twenty-four hours before a wolf meet their imprint. They would feel a pull stronger than anything they had ever felt drawing them to their imprint.

I sat and waited for about an hour with the wind blowing blissfully around me. Mocking me, because I longed to shift into my eagle form and sour above the trees.

Once I had finished sending my curses to the sky, I listened for someone coming to find me. All of the sudden , I heard a rustle in the bushes and the most handsome man eyes had ever beheld stepped out from behind the trees.

He wore only shorts so I could see his well defined abs and strong powerful legs. He was surrounded by a pale gold light and I knew he was my imprint, my other half. He smelled different. He smelled like the woods and sawdust. There was still a smell I couldn't place. It smelt like…..

* * *

Okay, so that was chpter one. The story will switch between sam and Bella's P.O.V. Thanks to edward-is sexier-than-Mike for the first review on my story. Please remember to review.

P.S. everything belongs to Stephine Meyer. Just own the idea and all the stuff you dont recognize from her books.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: I found her- Sam's P.O.V.

Why me? Why was I stuck with five other teenagers that refuse to listen? GOD HELP ME! I know I'm alpha but why teenagers?

The piercing shriek of the phone rang through the house, pulling me out of my thoughts. I answered the phone to hear the distraught Chief Swan on the phone.

"This is Sam. Who is this?"

"Hey Sam, it's Charlie. Do you think you and the boys could come out and help? MY daughter, Bella, is missing."

"Sure, Chief. We'll be right out."

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye." I hung up. "Come on boys. The chief needs some help. His daughter is missing."

"BELLA!" screamed all the wolves in the room.

"Yes, and please stop YELLING!" I replied allowing the anger of having my eardrums basted to leak into the statement.

Mumbled apologies filled the room.

"It's fine. Lets go." I ordered.

The boys ran out faster than they do on stake night. Bella had always held a place in their hearts. Every time she has been down I have been on patrol or at work. I've never met her.

Upon arriving at the Swan residence, I was pleasantly amazed at the number of people here to find Bella. She seemed to be an amazing person because not one single person in town was missing. If they were too old to search they were on the 2-ways acting as home base.

I walked up to the chief, received our 2-ways and handed them out to the boys. We immediately began following leads. I was sniffing around when I found a trail that smelt of freesias and a delicious fresh batter mix.

I followed the trail and found the most amazing, the most beautiful girl my eyes had ever be held. She had chocolate brown hair pulled back in a comfortable ponytail and beautiful brown eyes which held a wisdom not seen very often now-a-days.

She was surrounded by a pale gold light. She was my imprint, my other half. Under that beautiful smell there was an edge, a smell. It smelt like…

* * *

Hey everyone. I know you hate me right about now. thanks fo all the reviews. does anyone now how to see how many people have read the story and if it's added to favoritesor some thing like that.

I own nothing except what you dont recognize for stephine meyer's Twilight saga. Thank you for reeading please review.


End file.
